


Castiel's Birthday Wish

by tfw_cas



Series: Destiel Smutarama [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cake, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Fluff, Grace Assisted Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Castiel has been on Earth and in the Winchesters life for ten years. He wants to celebrate the occasion, and there is only one person he wants to celebrate it with.





	Castiel's Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishasbitch69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasbitch69/gifts).



> This is for the lovely mishasbitch69 on her birthday, which is one day after Castiel’s anniversary on Supernatural. So, happy birthday to you, and happy 10th anniversary to Cas. Enjoy! 
> 
> Huge thanks to my wonderful friend [Emblue_Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks), for the encouragement, help and support. As always, your cheerleading spurred me on.

Dean was sitting at the library table, actually doing research for once, when he heard the bunker door open. He looked up to see Cas’s face staring down at him from the top of the stairs.

 

“Hello Dean,” Cas said, descending into the bunker with a box in his hand.

 

“Hey Cas. What’s in the box?” Dean got out of his chair and walked around the table to meet Cas on the other side of it.

 

Cas put the box down, and carefully opened the lid. “A birthday cake.”

 

The cake was white, with blue flowers and lettering, which said  _ Happy Birthday Castiel _ , and ten blue candles had been arranged on top.

 

“It’s your birthday?” Dean felt a rising guilt that he didn’t know it was his best friend’s birthday.

 

“No. Well...  not exactly.”

 

“So, why have you got-”

 

“I should explain,” Cas interrupted. “I have been observing human customs, and one I found intriguing was the birthday celebration. I know you and Sam don’t celebrate in the traditional way, but many people have a gathering of family and friends, and a cake, with candles… presents, maybe some games. It looks like fun, and… I wanted to experience it for myself. And I chose September 18th because it is the day I first occupied Jimmy’s vessel, and that was ten years ago today.” Cas gave Dean a hopeful smile..

 

Cas wasn’t wrong. Dean had spent his last birthday the way he always did; a glass of whiskey, and some porn, followed by a jerk off session. And now he thought about it, wasn’t that just tragic? Still, he could do this for Cas, right? “Yeah, you’re right, you should have a birthday party. But you should have told me your plan, and I would have gotten the cake for you. The birthday boy isn’t supposed to get his own cake.”

 

“The lady in the cake shop was confused about that too,” Cas replied. “I told her that it was for me, and she said that my family or friends should be doing this, not me. She also insisted on the lettering being blue, and the candles, though I do not know why.”

 

_ I do _ , thought Dean. He had spent an immeasurable amount of time thinking about those blue eyes of Cas’s. Maybe even during some of his private moments. 

 

Shaking himself out of his inappropriate thoughts, Dean said “Sam and Jack are off on a case for a couple of days, so it’s not gonna be much of a party; it’s just me. Sorry, man.”

 

Strangely, Cas didn’t look upset hearing this information. Not even a little bit. “Then we shall have to celebrate on our own. And eat all the cake,” he declared.

 

“Well, okay then,” Dean replied. “And we’re gonna need a couple of beers too.” He made his way to the kitchen to grab a six pack from the fridge, then went back to where Cas was waiting for him. 

 

“So… ten years, huh?” Dean hadn’t even thought about how long he’d known Cas, but now that he did… “Wow.”

 

“Yes.” Cas beamed, happily.

 

_ God, that smile _ . Cas didn’t smile very often, but when he did, Dean had to admit that it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. It lit up Cas’s whole face, and made his eyes sparkle. It was, quite simply, breathtaking.

 

“Oh, how are we gonna light the candles?” Dean wondered.

 

“The lady in the cake shop gave me this.” Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

 

“That was helpful of her,” Dean said, trying not to feel jealous at how much interaction Cas had had with the woman.

 

“She was very nice - Candice. She told me I should drop by again sometime.”

 

_ Oh, did she now _ ? Dean hoped his face wasn’t betraying his feelings right now.

 

“But I said that I would not be having a birthday for another year. So I doubt very much that I will see her again.”

 

Cas really was the most literal person - angel - Dean had ever met. But it just made him all the more adorable.

 

“Right. Well, okay then, I’ll do that.” Dean took the lighter from Cas’s hand, and as their fingers brushed together he felt a tiny spark of electricity, as he always did when they touched.

 

Choosing to ignore that, Dean set about lighting the candles, until they were illuminating the entire room. “Hold on,” he said, rushing to turn off the lights. 

 

When he turned back, Cas’s face was bathed in the warm glow of the candles, and Dean had to take a moment to admire just how beautiful his friend looked like this.

 

“Now what do we do?” Cas asked, pulling Dean out of his thoughts.

 

“Er… I sing you happy birthday, then you blow them out. But you gotta make a wish when you do it.” Dean hadn’t had a birthday like this since he was four, and he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness. 

 

“Dean?” Cas was watching him expectantly.

 

“Oh...  yeah.” Dean began to sing:

 

_ Happy birthday to you _

_ Happy birthday to you _

_ Happy birthday dear Cas… tiel _

_ Happy birthday to you _

 

Cas was staring at him in wonder and… affection? And Dean found himself staring back, like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

 

“You gonna blow out the candles, Cas?” Dean could hear that his voice sounded deeper than usual, all of a sudden.

 

Cas licked his bottom lip, and hesitated for a moment, then bent forward and blew until all the candles were out and the two of them were plunged into darkness.

 

“Did you make a wish?” Dean asked, breathily.

 

“Yes, I did.” Cas’s voice had also gotten deeper. 

 

“What was it?” For some reason they were both whispering now.

 

“I wish for this.” 

 

Suddenly Cas’s lips were on Dean’s; brushing gently at first, then harder and more insistent. Dean kissed back as passionately as he was being kissed, opening his mouth and tasting the flavour that was Cas. His hands found their way into Cas’s hair, as Cas’s hands snaked around him and pulled them together so that their bodies were pressed up against each other.

 

One of Cas’s hands started pulling at Dean’s shirt, persisting until it was free of his jeans and Cas could get his hands on Dean’s skin. Roaming, caressing, stroking… feeling as much of him as he could. 

 

Dean had fooled around with guys before, when he was younger, but never with his best friend, the most important person in his life apart from Sam. This meant so much, and Dean instantly knew that it would not be a one-off. Knowing this made Dean feel so much more, as a thought ran through his mind.  _ Holy shit, Cas is kissing me, and touching me intimately _ .

 

Cas slid one of his hands up Dean’s back, and the other around his front until he found one of Dean’s nipples. He began to rub his thumb gently over the bud, causing Dean to break off the kiss, throw his head back, and gasp. 

 

“Oh, fuck Cas.” Dean pulled at Cas’s hair as Cas captured his lips again.

 

Dean found himself being maneuvered backwards until the back of his thighs hit the table. Cas moved his hands downwards, grasping Dean’s ass, and lifting him up onto the edge of the table, as easily as if Dean weighed nothing. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas, then rolled his hips forwards against Cas’s

 

This time Cas gasped as he stopped kissing Dean. “Dean…” He said it reverently, as if it was the most precious word in existence. 

 

Dean took this opportunity to start kissing Cas’s neck, feeling the angel tremble beneath his lips. He planted a couple of kisses, then began to pull away, only for Cas to draw him back. “Don’t stop… please, don’t stop,” he pleaded, breathily.

 

How could Dean resist that? He quickly resumed his attentions to Cas’s neck, and the angel moaned loudly, thrusting himself forwards, at the same time as he used his hands to bring Dean even closer. Their groins rubbed together, and they could each feel the other’s hardness through their clothes. Clothes which were now in the way, and even felt unnecessary. This wouldn’t do. 

 

Dean stopped kissing Cas’s neck, lowered his hands, and tugged at Cas’s trench coat, slipping it off his shoulders, and down until Cas could shrug it off, and onto the floor. Then Dean did the same with Cas’s jacket, leaving just the white dress shirt underneath. Dean was aware of the muscles that were rippling beneath the shirt, and he reached out to run his hands admiringly over Cas’s biceps.

 

_ Holy crap _ ! Dean could practically feel Cas’s strength radiating from him, and that turned him on even more; knowing that Cas had the power to smite demons and terrify monsters, and yet he was treating Dean so carefully and lovingly. That wasn’t to say that Dean would object to a bit of manhandling, but he was more than happy to let Cas take the reins.

 

In the dark, Dean found Cas’s tie and freed it from his shirt collar, then began undoing the buttons on the shirt, while wondering in his impatience if he should just rip it open. Cas had managed to relieve Dean of his plaid shirt, and was currently yanking his t shirt up and over his head. Once it was on the floor with the rest of the clothes, Cas was free to explore all of Dean’s skin; first with his hands, then with his mouth.

 

The way Cas leaned forward - and the fact that he was now licking Dean’s chest - made it difficult for Dean to get the last buttons on Cas’s shirt open. “Cas, wait. I just… ohhhhhh, fuck!” 

 

Cas attached his mouth to Dean’s nipple, and Dean squirmed and cried out from this onslaught of pleasure.  _ Fuck these fucking buttons _ . Dean pulled as hard as he could, and heard the rip as they flew off to god knows where. Now he could touch Cas where he wanted to; feel those muscles properly, and that glorious skin. He scraped his nails down Cas’s neck and across his chest, causing Cas to shiver.

 

Letting go of Dean’s nipple, Cas said “I want to-” He didn’t finish what he was going to say, because Dean had slipped a hand inside the angel’s pants and underwear, and was squeezing his ass. Instead, he started kissing Dean again, with fervour.

 

Dean found he was being pushed backwards, as Cas tried to lay them down on the table.  _ Nah _ . He wanted this to happen in his bed, on his memory foam. “Cas, stop. I think we should-”

 

Cas immediately stilled, and began to pull away from Dean. “I-I am sorry, Dean. I got carried away.”

 

“What? What are you apologising for?” Dean realised that Cas had misunderstood his reason for objecting. “I don’t wanna stop. I just don’t think the table is the best place for… this.” 

 

Cas made a kind of growling noise, and lifted Dean from the table, with his hands on Dean’s ass. Dean wound his hands around Cas’s neck, and his legs tighter around his waist, and let himself be carried to his bedroom. Cas carrying him like this was hot as fuck, especially when they got into a lighted part of the hallway and they made eye contact. 

 

Cas had always had this habit of staring intensely, and Dean swallowed hard from he way he was looking at him like he wanted to devour him. Suddenly, he found himself being pressed up against the wall, having all the breath kissed out of him. Dean really wanted to get more comfortable on his bed, but he also loved the way Cas was holding him like it was nothing; the way their bare chests were crushed together… the way Cas was making these delicious little movements which made their groins rub together again.

 

They needed to get to the bed, right now. “Cas… bed.” Dean managed to get out after detaching his mouth from Cas’s. 

 

Cas raised his eyebrow in that way that gave Dean chills, and resumed their journey to the bedroom. Thankfully, it wasn’t much further, so Cas managed to refrain from slamming Dean against any more surfaces on the way. Dean wasn’t sure how Cas got the door open - he liked to think that the angel kicked it down - but finally, they were in the room, and Cas let go of Dean to allow him to slide down to the floor. 

 

It was funny, but considering how frantic they had been for the past few minutes, they just stood there and gazed at each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. Dean reached his hand out to Cas’s face and cupped his cheek gently for a moment, then he helped Cas out of his shirt, which had been hanging half off him since Dean had ripped the last buttons off. Cas started to take off his tie, but Dean shook his head and took hold of his hand, to stop him.

 

Then without breaking eye contact, Dean undid his zipper, pulled his jeans down, then removed them along with his boots and socks. Cas followed suit, until they were both down to their underwear, then Dean grabbed hold of the tie that was so much a part of Cas, and led them over to the bed. Dean lay down first, and used his hold on the tie to pull Cas down, so that they were lying face to face.

 

“Heya Cas.” Dean shifted forward and crushed his lips to Cas’s again, hooking his leg over the angel’s thigh.

 

This seemed to spur Cas into action, and he suddenly had Dean on his back and was pressing him into the mattress with his whole body. He stared down at him and said “hello Dean.” 

 

Those two words had never sounded so full of promise before, and Dean’s breath hitched in anticipation of what was to come. 

 

Cas slipped his hand between them and into Dean’s boxers, and took hold of his cock. The gasp this drew from Dean spurred Cas on, and he started to stroke it firmly. Was this really happening? This was Dean’s last coherent thought, as he gripped Cas’s ass and pulled them as close together as it was possible to be, and Cas moved his hand out of the way. It still wasn’t enough though, and Dean yanked Cas’s underwear down to his thighs. 

 

They were slowly, teasingly, grinding against each other now, but Dean wanted to feel more. He managed with difficulty to shove his boxers down; wriggling them off his legs and feet, then finished the job with Cas’s underwear. Cas hadn’t seemed to notice what Dean was doing, as he was thoroughly engrossed in getting his mouth on every part of Dean he could; lips, neck, chest… But when their now bare cocks slid together for the first time, the angel let out one of the filthiest sounds Dean had ever heard. 

 

“Fuck, Dean… fuck!” Cas’s voice was utterly wrecked.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Dean responded, and Cas stopped moving for a moment to stare down at him with a questioning eyebrow.

 

“You want to-“ Cas started rotating his hips as he ground hard into Dean, and Dean could barely make a sound beyond the pants and moans he was making.

 

He was able to nod his head in affirmation though, and he could see Cas’s eyes darken with desire.

 

“You really want to?” Cas asked again.

 

Hell yes, he wanted to. Dean had been lusting after the guy practically since the first time they met, and he was going to make damn sure they went all the way. He wasn’t going to hold anything back now.

 

“Happy birthday Cas,” Dean gritted out, before grabbing hold of Cas’s tie with one hand, and the back of his head with the other, and bringing their mouths together for a truly dirty kiss. Tongues danced, teeth clattered and nipped, lips tasted and devoured. 

 

When they broke off, breathless, Dean rolled to his side and reached out to the drawer in his bedside table. Finding the lube and condoms, Dean held them out to Cas like he had found the greatest prize of all. 

 

Cas took the items and looked curiously at them with that adorable head tilt of his. “Dean, I am very pleased to see that you take your sexual health so seriously,” he stated. “But as an angel, I am not susceptible to human diseases, plus I would be able to detect if you were sick. I can assure you that you are not… well, apart from the beginnings of pink eye, and a mild ear infection.” Cas touched his lips on Dean’s head, and he could feel the niggling, minute symptoms of both disappearing. “You also cannot get pregnant; therefore we have no need for a condom. Unless you would prefer-”

 

“Oh, hell no!” Dean snatched the packet of condoms from Cas’s hand and threw it into a corner, to demonstrate just how much he wouldn’t prefer to use one. The thought that he would be able to feel all of Cas made Dean even more aroused, and he wound his legs around the angel and dug his heels into his butt cheeks.

 

“As much as I am enjoying this closeness,” Cas said with a small thrust, “I will not be able to prepare you for intercourse if we stay like this.”

 

“Sorry,” Dean said, knowing that he didn’t sound the least bit sorry. “Maybe you need to get firm with me.” He tightened the hold he had on Cas with his legs.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Cas looked unsure about Dean’s meaning.

 

“You know… boss me around.”

 

“Ohhhhh, I think I understand.” Cas’s demeanour changed, as his facial expression became stern. “Dean Winchester, release me now.”

 

“Jesus!” Dean relaxed his legs immediately. “You keep talking like that and I won’t make it to the main event.”

 

“Talking like what?” Cas’s voice was husky as hell; Dean wasn’t sure if it was deliberate or not, but who really cared when he sounded like that? 

 

“Like a honey-voiced sex god.” 

 

“Hmmm.” Cas looked amused at Dean’s answer. He ran his hands feather-light up and down Dean’s arms a couple of times, until he broke out in goosebumps, then took hold of both of his hands and lifted them above his head. Slipping his tie off while maintaining eye contact, he then gently placed it around Dean’s wrists and attached it to something on the headboard. It wasn’t really tied at all, but it gave that illusion. Dean stayed perfectly still, astonished that Cas was happy to do this, especially as it was their first time. 

 

_ First time _ ; that implied there would be more times.

 

“Are you comfortable Dean,” Cas inquired, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

“Oh yeah,” Dean answered, smiling widely. He could have easily gotten his hands free if he wanted to, but he didn’t want. He was enjoying this way too much.

 

“Good.” Cas stroked Dean’s face, then his sides, his stomach, as he moved down over his body. When he had slid down far enough he took Dean’s length into his mouth, earning a loud moan from him.

 

_ Is it Cas’s birthday or mine _ ? Dean thought. Dean very quickly decided it was his, as Cas began to suck, while his hand first fondled Dean’s balls, then started to explore his ass. Dean heard the click of the cap on the bottle of lube, then Cas stroked his hole; gently feeling around the rim with his finger, before slowly pushing it in. He hooked Dean’s leg over his shoulder for better access, and Dean could see the concentration on Cas’s face as he attended diligently to his task. Breathing steadily at the intrusion, Dean tried not to come in Cas’s mouth. That would not do at all.

 

As Cas moved the digit in and out, Dean’s breathing became heavy, and he couldn’t stop himself from squirming. The feeling of Cas inside him - even though it was only his finger - was incredible, and then there was the sensation of Cas’s mouth around his dick. Oh, and wanting to grab hold of Cas’s hair, but not being able to, just added fuel to his fire.

 

“Ohhh, that… f-feels so good.” Dean panted, and thrust up into Cas’s mouth. 

 

Cas responded by inserting a second finger; stretching his rim carefully. He was breathing heavily too now, and his arousal was evident on his face. Dean didn’t know if it was his imagination, but he thought he could see a faint glow in Cas’s eyes, like his grace when he smited demons. Although he didn’t look the least bit like he wanted to smite anyone.

 

All thoughts of that nature - or anything at all, in fact  - fled from Dean’s mind when Cas found Dean’s prostate with his fingers. Dean felt a white heat spread through him, and he bucked his hips and cried out. When Cas added a third finger, and hit that bundle of nerves inside him again, Dean knew that they needed to get to the fucking before it was all over for him.

 

“Cas, you need to… fuck!” Dean’s words made no sense, but Cas seemed to understand, and he pulled his mouth off Dean’s cock and removed his fingers. 

 

“I want to-to fuck you, Dean.” Cas said, as if he was asking for permission.

 

“You fucking better.” Dean planted his feet on the bed, and spread his legs wider in invitation. 

 

The way Cas then hurriedly snatched up the bottle and lubed his cock showed Dean how keen he was to get this show on the road. Dean lamented the fact that he had received so much loving attention, while Cas had been neglected. Next time -  _ next time _ \- he was determined to show his angel what he could do with his mouth.

 

Cas took a pillow and placed it under Dean’s hips, then leaned over him with one hand placed on either side of his head, and looked him straight in the eyes. He lined himself up with Dean’s entrance, then started to push in past the tight muscle, and Dean’s eyes fluttered shut. 

 

“Look at me,” Cas croaked out, huskily. 

 

Dean opened his eyes again, and was greeted with a truly stunning sight. Cas was gazing down at him, with his hair wild and his mouth slightly open.  _ Damn, he’s hot _ . Cas lowered his face so that it was just millimetres from Dean’s, and they breathed together as Cas pulled out a little, then pushed back in further, repeating this motion over and over until he was all the way in. 

 

They stayed still like this for a few moments, watching each other, feeling everything, then Cas pulled almost all the way out of Dean, then slammed back in, hard. 

 

“Fuck!” Dean shouted involuntarily.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes!” Dean groaned. “Do it again,” he added more quietly.

 

Cas repeated what he had done, and Dean shouted out again and wrapped his legs around Cas’s ass to spur him on. Cas started to fuck into him hard and fast, snapping his hips, and striking Dean’s prostate mercilessly. Dean could feel his orgasm not so much building but hurtling towards him, but he needed something more. As if Cas could sense this, he reached between them and took hold of Dean’s cock, and began to stroke it.

 

“Kiss me,” Dean said, and Cas leaned down to seal their mouths together; sweetly at first, but quickly becoming more passionate as they chased their release.

 

The combination of the kissing, the stroking, and the relentless pounding quickly had the desired effect, and Dean came, arching his back off the bed as he did so. They broke off the kiss, and Dean tried to form words as his cock jerked in Cas’s hand and the semen pulsed out of it, but all he could manage was a variety of wordless sounds.

 

Cos carried on stroking him until Dean was spent, then let go, and sped up his thrusts until his movements were becoming erratic. 

 

“C’mon Cas,” Dean encouraged, “I know you’ve wanted to do this to me for years. Fill me up with your come.” 

 

Cas groaned at Dean’s words, and one final thrust had him reaching his climax. Dean could feel his come filling him up, and he watched the angel in wonder, as his eyes glowed white for a second. Dean clenched around Cas’s cock, and he groaned again.

 

“Dean… that feels… ohhhhh.” Cas collapsed on top of him, exhausted.

 

“Man, that was intense.” Dean breathed out.

 

Cas lifted his head and gave him one of his breathtaking smiles. “I don’t think I can move,” he said, weakly.

 

“I can’t move either,” Dean laughed, referring to both the fact that he was still tied to the headboard, and that there was currently an exhausted angel lying on top of him.

 

“Oh Dean, I am so sorry.” Cas pulled out of Dean, lifted himself up, and hurried to untie his wrists, rubbing and massaging as he lowered them. Before Dean could even register how gross he was starting to feel, being covered in his own come and Cas’s, the angel’s eyes glowed and they were both clean again.

 

“That’s a neat trick you’ve got there, angel,” Dean said, testing the term of endearment, as he stole a kiss from Cas’s lips.

 

“Thank you,” Cas said shyly, before asking “was it satisfying? The sex… did I do it correctly?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Dean asked, disbelievingly. “It was awesome; like my birthday, Christmas, and the Fourth of July all rolled into one.”

 

Cas smiled radiantly. “I hope next time I can make you feel like-like… New Year’s Eve, or the super bowl.”

 

Dean could tell Cas was clutching at straws, and decided to cut him a break. “Cas, man, you should quit while you’re ahead. It couldn’t possibly have been any more awesome, okay?” A thought suddenly struck him then, and his face fell. “Oh, crap. I need to get you a present.” He started to climb off the bed, and look for some clothes.

 

“Dean Winchester, are you kidding me?” Cas pinned Dean to the bed and threw his words back at him. “You just gave me the best present I could ask for. You gave yourself to me, body and soul. And before you can complain about that ‘chick flick moment’,” Cas did air quotes for emphasis “I am going to leave briefly. I believe we have a cake to eat.” Cas stood up and walked out of the room butt naked, leaving Dean with a glorious view of that ass.

  
_ Seriously, whose birthday is it again _ ?

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware that Dean and Cas won't be celebrating Cas's 10 years on the show together, and that there are now other people living in the bunker, but I have chosen to ignore canon in this instance.


End file.
